


Birthday Blowjob

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: It’s Amanda’s eighteenth birthday, and she allows her friend, Jay, to give her a blowjob in her pool.





	Birthday Blowjob

Deep down, Amanda couldn’t believe that she had allowed her friend Jay to give her a blowjob as a birthday present while in the pool, but the redhead wasn’t one to turn down pleasure while in the final years of high school. Of course, the young woman didn’t say a word as her dark-haired friend dove down under the pool water and started playing with her quickly hardening cock through the fabric of her one-piece bathing suit, leaning her head back and groaning as she sat on the steps that lead into the water. “Luckily the others are inside… No one’s going to notice…”

 

With the air in her lungs fresh and her confidence still heavy on her mind, Jay smirked as she opened her eyes underwater, internally gasping when she pulled her friend’s cock out of her swimsuit. It had to have been almost as thick as her wrist and at least seven inches long, making the young woman, who everyone in their small group called “The Pain Slut”, shiver with excitement. However, sitting under the water, she could already tell there was going to be one problem that could make or break this blowjob as a birthday present. The fact that she was floating underwater instead of just sitting on the steps with her head level with the impressive shaft. So, Jay did the one thing she found reasonable to do in this situation, purse her lips and slowly blow the air out of her lungs while stroking Amanda’s shaft.

 

Of course, Amanda couldn’t see the bubbles of air rising to the top of the pool water, the feeling of Jay’s hand around her shaft already bringing her a sense of pleasure that she didn’t expect to feel today. Though, things only got better for her when she finally felt her dark-haired friend’s lips wrap around her shaft, forming the perfect seal around her member. Instead of feeling pool water and an incredibly soft hand around her dick, the birthday girl instead felt a warm and welcoming mouth with two fingers wrapped around the base of her length. “God, you really are a slut, aren’t you? Even knowing how to give a blowjob underwater.~”

 

The dark-haired girl couldn’t exactly hear just what her friend was saying, but she was happy that the two were alone in Jasmine’s pool, the dark-skinned girl making lunch with Desiree in the kitchen. Starting to slowly starting to bob her head up and down Amanda’s shaft, the red-eyed girl did her best to swirl her tongue around the cockhead, finding it harder to move her head than she expected thanks to the water resistance. Of course, it wasn’t too much of a problem for her, deciding to instead just apply more force in her movements and use up more of the air that she had stored in her lungs.

 

The redhead smirked as she slipped one of her hands under the water, resting it on top of her friend’s head to help guide her along her member. The birthday girl didn’t hesitate to drag Jay’s face against her soft thighs, knowing that the girl enjoyed the feeling even if it didn’t hurt too much. Though, that didn’t stop her from bucking her hips and forcing her way into the dark-haired girl’s throat, hearing and feeling a muffled gagging sound around her impressive member. “I wonder if I can fuck your throat like this… Or maybe if you’ll pass out before I cum.~”

 

The only thing that Jay was able to make out clearly was a mention of passing out, and that was all it took for something to ache with need inside of her. Having always enjoyed pain and bringing pleasure to her friends, the pain slut had never thought to actually allow herself to pass out when one of her friends wanted to fuck her throat. The thought and fantasy had always seemed enticing, though. But now that she was underwater, a cock pushing into her throat over and over again, with no way to breathe other than to force her way past her friend’s hand and to the surface, there was no better time than to allow it to happen. So, instead of coming up and moving for the air that her lungs were starting to slow ache for, the red-eyed girl instead lifted a hand out of the water and gave an approving thumbs up.

 

“Got it!~” Amanda had always been the friend to make sure that Jay was okay after she had gone and done something risky that could get herself hurt, but now she was the one bringing the pain and risk to her friend without a care in the world. This was a present after all, there was no reason not to take full advantage and enjoy every second of it. Keeping both of her hands under the water, the redhead yanked her friend’s head until she could feel her nose pressing against her pelvis, knowing that there was absolutely no possible way for Jay to breathe down there. But something about that excited her. Something about giving her friend just what she wanted and gave her approval of made this present even better as her hard cock throbbed and twitched inside of the other girl’s throat.

 

The thrusting was immediate and intense, causing Jay to close her eyes and throw a hand between her legs, teasing her folds through her swimsuit bottoms. From the first touch, the dark-haired girl could tell just how excited and needy she was now that something so dangerous was happening to her, her mind both racing and clouding with lust more and more with each thrust. It felt like she was floating in heaven, especially when Amanda shifted them in a way that wasn’t recognizable right away to the pain slut, her body lifting off of the floor of the pool and leaving herself suspended while her throat continued to get hammered into.

 

For just a moment, Amanda stopped her thrusting, keeping every inch of her cock buried inside of her friend’s throat as she peeked inside of her friend’s home through the window. She could see the other two standing in the kitchen and talking to each other, sharing a quick kiss and cooking her cake. It was perfect that no one had looked over and was able to see just what was happening, giving her more confidence as she started to move her hips once again. She had positioned Jay to be floating horizontally only about a foot above the floor of the pool, and that was perfect to avoid anything stupid like one thrust too hard and the back of her friend’s head hitting the bottom.

 

Even with her position unknown, her hand between her legs and teasing her slick folds, and even the air in her lungs disappearing and leaving her body aching for oxygen, Jay didn’t do a single thing other than swirl her tongue around Amanda’s thick shaft. It was certainly an odd experience giving a blowjob underwater, but it was one that the red-eyed girl internally felt like she would do again. It didn’t help that she could feel the redhead’s fingers starting to dig into her head just a little bit as her grip grew tighter on her, a smile coming to her soft lips. Though, one thing that quickly and easily pushed the dark-haired girl toward an orgasm just from giving such a risky blowjob, was the fact that one of those hands quickly moved and wrapped around her neck. Just the thought of being choked to make absolute sure that she couldn’t breathe, combined with the thought of being pushed further into the water to prevent her from getting air faster cause Jay to feel her inner walls tighten and clench around nothing.

 

Being slightly lost in her own pleasure, Amanda didn’t know or care if Jay could feel what she was doing to her, her hips hammering away at her friend’s face and loving the way her throat seemed to swallow around her shaft. She could feel her orgasm on the edge of the horizon, but, deep down, she wanted to push Jay to the point of actually passing out underwater and being left to hope for the best. The birthday girl wanted to make this last and make it as wonderful for both of them as she could, even though she could feel her member throbbing against the lining of the pain slut’s throat. “I think I’m gonna cum, Jay.~”

 

The young woman’s eyes quickly widened underwater when she heard the word cum, the lack of air finally catching up to her and causing her vision to darken and tunnel around her. She couldn’t see the top of the water, or the cock that was hammering away at her throat, only the arm that was attached to the hand wrapped around her neck. And that internal fear of not knowing quite where she was or how deep into the water was enough to push her into an orgasm she didn’t expect, her fingers curling into the fabric of her swimsuit bottoms and her back arching just a little bit as the world began to disappear around her.

 

Right as she could feel her friend’s throat tighten around her shaft, Amanda hit her peak, bringing the hand that was wrapped around Jay’s throat to her lips to muffle the scream of pure bliss that left her. Throwing her head back and closing her eyes, the redhead could feel every throb on her shaft as rope after rope of thick cum flooded her friend’s mouth and throat. She didn’t know if it went straight into her stomach or just piled into the red-eyed girl’s throat, but the birthday girl didn’t hesitate to pull her cock from her friend’s mouth. Panting and letting out heavy and blissful breaths, her cock still hard as a rock, the young woman pulled her friend’s head out of the water just enough to expose her neck, watching and waiting for some kind of response.

 

It wasn’t until she felt a firm slap across her face that Jay finally came back to consciousness, a loud gasp leaving her as she hovered in the water. Her body ached in the best way that it possibly could, every nerve in her body screaming for more as she stared into the redhead’s eyes. “You bitch.~” There was nothing but joy in the dark-haired girl’s voice when she found herself able to speak, grabbing onto Amanda’s one-piece and using it to yank the birthday girl toward her, planting a passionate kiss onto her lips. “Do it again! Do it again! Fuck my face until I pass out again!~” Cheering as she eagerly and playfully planted kiss after needy and hungry kiss onto her friend’s lips, the young pain slut failed to notice the door to the house open behind her.   
  
“Really, Jay? You want her to make you pass out again? What about us? We’re the ones who are making the cake.” Jasmine couldn’t help but smile as she stepped toward the pool with a gift in hand, using her free hand to grab onto the back of Jay’s head and pull her to the edge of the pool. There was no hesitation before she wrapped her hand around the girl’s neck instead, earning a ragged and needy moan from her. “You really are quite the pain slut.”   
  
Amanda chuckled as she looked over toward Desiree, seeing that she had the cake in hand. “Why don’t you two make her pass out next? I could really go for some of that cake.~” The redhead slowly got out of the pool, not caring about the fact that her cock was still hard, or out in front of her friends, as she made her way toward the black-haired girl, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. “But. Why don’t you come cut it with me? Someone needs to make this cock go down.~”


End file.
